


unburdened and becoming

by wiintersoldiier



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: (i suppose?), Domestic Phan, M/M, Oblivious Dan, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Pining, neck kink, phan one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiintersoldiier/pseuds/wiintersoldiier
Summary: Dan is being a stubborn little shit and not moving from his sofa crease. Phil thinks of a way to get his attention.Feat. a lovesick, sappy, pining Phil, an annoying yet lovable Dan, and a heck of a lot of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my first published fic, so I hope it's not too terrible. I started churning it out amidst Literature exam revision - (Phan: the ultimate form of procrastination™) - so let me know if it was worth the marks I'll lose tomorrow! (HahAHAaha...hA)
> 
> \- title from '8 (Circle)' by Bon Iver.

“Dan.”  
  
Phil stops under the hallway door to their living room and crosses his arms adamantly across his chest. Dan simply grunts in response as he sits in his sofa crease scrolling through something on his laptop.  
  
He’s in that big oversized Yeezy-like jumper which many smitten fans affectionately refer to as a potato sack, but Phil can’t see any problem with the way it dips from his collarbones and hides his hands cosily behind long sleeves. Not that he’d admit that.  
  
“Dan, we have to go. Louise is expecting us in 20 minutes.”  
  
The snuggled up boy on the couch does nothing but roll his head back onto the sofa while keeping his eyes trained on his screen. After a few seconds of silence in which Phil contemplates going over there and strangling him, Dan finally shows some sign of being a properly functioning human being. “But I’m so comfortable…”  
  
“And you also happen to have been in that position for the past two hours.” Phil gives up and walks over to where Dan is sitting, plonking himself down beside him. He can never get used to seeing Dan up so close; can’t help but quickly trail his eyes over the profile of his apple-y cheekbones, the subtle slant of his jaw, his rounded lips. Sometimes its like Phil’s seeing him again for the first time, finally removed from the barrier of a Skype call a hundred miles away.  
  
Dan continues to stare at his screen, stubbornly ignoring Phil’s presence. “You won’t be able to remove me from this sofa.”  
  
Phil resorts to what he knows best and jabs Dan’s waist, probably too gently for what he’s trying to achieve, but he can never bring himself to even slightly hurt anyone, let alone Dan. Dan flinches, but then snorts. He finally turns his head to meet Phil’s indignant gaze.  
  
Well, Phil’s not too sure he’s communicating his indignation well enough. He knows by now, mostly from Dan’s endless remarks, that he couldn’t look threatening if he was holding a bloodied knife. _“You’re just too adorable,”_ Dan had once said teasingly when Phil complained of his inability to be even somewhat assertive. It was a passing remark that surely meant nothing, but Phil has it and the endearing tone it was expressed in engrained permanently in his mind.  
  
There is a flicker of something soft in Dan’s eyes as he processes Phil’s face next to his, the man with the ashy hair and fair complexion and black rimmed glasses propped on his nose, before he snaps back into his usual sarcastic self. “You’ll have to try harder than that.”  
  
Phil sighs as Dan resumes his scrolling on what he can now make out to be the endless blue void that is Tumblr.  
  
Phil sits there for a few moments, almost ready to get up again and phone Louise to tell her that himself and Dan won’t be coming tonight, but then resolutely decides against it. He’s been looking forward to this dinner for a few days now, and he isn’t going to let the stubborn boy that he regardlessly loves a little too much ruin it for him.  
  
Eliciting a small yelp from Dan, Phil more aggressively starts pinching the younger man’s side. Dan’s laptop wobbles precariously on his tented knees but he shows no signs of surrender and continues scrolling, albeit with more struggle.  
  
Phil proceeds to start tickling Dan’s stomach ever so lightly, which causes an awful lot of muffled squawking but alas, does not move Dan from his sedentary position.  
  
It is as Phil realises his dancing fingers on Dan’s stomach isn’t going to budge this man - but rather only cause slight floundering movements accompanied by defiant smirks - that something occurs to him.  
  
Phil’s lived with Dan for a while now. He can still almost taste the excitement of that moving-in day - belongings scattered across the floor, a tall and lean boy leaning against the kitchen counter. Dan doesn’t have the tendency to open up much, but Phil can remember those few rare nights like they’re printed on his eyelids. Quiet whisperings on this very couch as TV credits scrolled before them in technological light. Questions as to where he was going, who he wanted to be, how he wanted to matter. Phil had listened eagerly and patiently, swallowing up Dan’s vulnerable midnight eyes.  
  
Phil had been listening, too, when Dan muttered seemingly irrelevant comments. Phil is listening all the time when it comes to Dan. And now he recalls the one thing, the one pet peeve, that’ll get Dan on a night out with Louise and some friends. Seems like love isn’t the only thing one gets out of listening.  
  
With baited breath, anticipating an overwhelmed and frantic response from the man beside him, Phil lifts two fingers and in a swift motion launches them at the exposed expanse of Dan’s neck.  
  
The laptop falls off Dan’s knees, his neck retracts into his potato sack jumper, and an assaulted shriek breaks sound barriers down the next two streets.  
  
Phil doubles over in pleased and suitably entertained laughter while Dan slaps his arm and lets out a secondary shriek of “Phil!”  
  
Then Phil can’t believe his eyes as Dan reaches for his fallen laptop again and re-opens the lid, still breathless with shock, but already exhibiting the grin of a winner.  
  
Unbelievable. This must be the absolute epitome of Dan’s stubbornness.  
  
Phil looks at him at first with disbelief, but then slips into some place strange as the two recover from the spontaneous incident in satisfied silence. He’s looking at Dan’s generous dimples, still gleefully decorating that heartbreaking smile. He’s looking at Dan’s always-deep-rose-coloured lips, still playfully upturned. He’s looking at Dan after a fit of laughter and moments of warming silliness, and he’s seeing the culprit of the ebbing at his heart, day after day, night after night. Phil’s not sure why it’s hitting him in one big rush right now, or why his usual restraints on the feelings seem to be broken, or if Dan even feels an ounce of it back; looks at _him_ unawares while he’s leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
Perhaps it’s a combination of the rush of adrenaline, the frustration at Dan’s utterly annoying but nonetheless adorable stubbornness, and the simple grounding normality of this scene - them, together, on the sofa in their flat, laughing over things he never could with anyone else - that inspires Phil to do it.  
  
As Dan continues looking at his laptop and his smile begins to fade into neutrality, Phil leans forward and gently bites the skin of the younger man’s neck between his teeth.  
  
Phil’s not even aware of Dan’s reaction for a millisecond, because his brain has just realised what his body is doing and screaming “NO, NO, NO”, but then he feels Dan freeze up and go completely still.  
  
Even as Phil lets his tongue slide out to meet the skin, he’s thinking no, he’s thinking this is it, he’s thinking _I’m packing my bags and moving out tomorrow morning_.  
  
But at the touch of his tongue, Dan’s whole body seems to shiver, his shoulders suddenly relax, and he tilts his neck to the side in subconscious invitation. Phil pauses for a moment, a million things running through his mind, and it’s as though Dan senses his predicament because he lets out a breathy sound of approval.  
  
Phil gently kisses the skin that he nipped and then trails upwards to the crevice between Dan’s neck and jaw, scraping his teeth ever so slightly.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ Phil - “  
  
There’s the sound of a laptop being hurriedly shut and pushed across the sofa and then Phil feels an urgent hand traveling around the back of his own head, tugging his lips away from their current exploration and meeting the inches of empty space from another rosy-red pair.  
  
Phil’s eyes feel as though they’re glazed over, and it’s hard to see clearly, but then his gaze is met with Dan’s and they’re staring right at each other and everything is hard to comprehend before it becomes outwardly clear.  
  
Dan’s got his bottom lip between his teeth, and his cheeks are slightly flushed, and his eyes look desperate, and Phil’s often been told by friends that he’s not the most observant but he thinks that this boy might feel it all back.  
  
Phil can’t think of anything to say. He doesn’t know if there is anything to say at all. But then something dumb slips from his mouth and he mentally slaps himself.  
  
“Well,” he murmurs,  now I know how to get your attention…?”  
  
But Dan, stubborn and adorable, and frustrating and perfect Dan, just laughs, tips his head back for a moment and lets the chuckle shake his chest, hand still firmly on the back of Phil’s neck. He leans forward and lets their foreheads touch. “You buffoon. You always had my attention, from the very beginning.”  
  
Dan pulls Phil’s lips to his and slips a hand into the older man’s hair as they kiss, breaking apart to laugh together and then meeting mouths again. They’re two breathless boys, high on each other, and if anything in Phil’s racing mind and leaping heart is for sure - it’s that they won’t be going out to dinner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Please leave a comment - I'd absolutely love to know your thoughts!


End file.
